Secretos
by lolitaluv12
Summary: Todos guardan un secreto...¿Cuál sera el de cada uno? ¿Por qué lo esconden? ¿Quién se droga, quien roba, quien egaña y quien miente?  Cada capitulo tiene un personaje y su secreto... Universo Alterno TDI nunca paso.
1. Gwen

**Gwen**

Estaba esperando en la cafetería, como de costumbre, esperando porque soy muy puntual, y a la persona que espero no, en fin, ¿mencione que odio esperar?, bueno, odio esperar. Y allí estaba, no me pedí mucho porque no soy millonaria, y el Sturbucks es carísimo, solo tengo un café chico en mi mano ya vacío, la gente me mira, hace media hora estoy allí sola, si sabia del retraso, me hubiese traído mi notebock, y allí estaba mirando alrededor esperando… cuando esa maldita cresta verde aparece en escena, guardo mi "Llegas tarde", ante su cara.

—Llegas muy temprano—le dije irónica.

—Pues…me retrase lo siento—se disculpa, cuenta las monedas y se pide para lo que le alcanza, un café chico, me preguntó si quiero algo, ¿acaso cree que soy tan perra de pedirle algo cuando se que no tiene dinero?, obvio que niego con la cabeza.

—Este lugar me provoca diarrea— le digo mirando alrededor.

—Qué lindo saberlo— dice dando un sorbo al café, él moría de frio, a pesar de que recién había empezado el otoño, pero Duncan siempre tiene frío.

— ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?—preguntaba frotándose la manos —Pago un millón de dólares por este lugar y ni siquiera tiene una calefacción decente— mascullaba

—Sí obvio, aquí esta lo que quiere Courtney para su cumpleaños— le dije entregándole un par de zapatos, marrones y aburridos si me preguntan a mí, muy de ella.

—Gracias que suerte que eres la mejor amiga, no sabría que hacer, digo ¿Quién demonios quiere que adivines su regalo de cumpleaños?, no le puedes preguntar nada a Court, _¿Qué hora es?,_ Adivina; cuando voy a una tienda y pregunto el precio el vendedor no lo tapa y me dice ¡Adivina!—decía el chico de pelo verde molesto, lo entiendo, ¿él y Courtney?, ¿Qué sigue Lindsay y Noah?, en serio…

—Bueno, pero de esto que no se te escape una palabra…no le digas a Geoff es medio boca floja—le dije entre dientes…no soporto a ese tal Geoff, Duncan sonríe de lado, lo sabe.

—Nada, lo último que quiero es que mi novia sepa que no se que regalarle para su estúpido cumpleaños— se molestaba—Si hubiese sido por mí, hubiese comprado lencería—dijo pícaro, quisiera creerle, pero si Duncan compraría lencería, Courtney lo golpearía tanto que lo haría olvidarse su picardía, y hasta lo dejaría…

Courtney es sensacional, divertida, odia al mundo como yo…pero es muy nerviosa, si se corta la Luz es capaz de romper todo lo que está a su alcance…eso suena divertido, cuando no eres lo que está a su alcance.

— ¿Y ahora que harás?— curioseo divertida

—Pues…iré a mi casa, guardare los zapatos, le diré a mi madre que no he salido a robar, iré de Court…y bueno tu sabes— dijo codeándome, pues claro que yo sé.

— ¿Miraras el noticiero?— dije divertida. Duncan es el galán de la escuela, y cree poder desflorar a mi amiga, pero se equivoca. Con Courtney y…otra chica que no quiero nombrar hicimos un pacto cuando éramos niñas, no tendríamos sexo hasta los 20, ¿Por qué los 20?, porque yo dije que a los 17 era muy temprano, Courtney dijo que a los 18 era muy obvio, y la otra chica dijo que a los 19 era estúpido…decidimos a los 20.

—Gwen ¿Cómo estás?— me pregunto Cody, un chico de la escuela que no me puede dejar en paz, gracias a algún Dios, tiene su propio Karma, **Sierra**, una chica fanática de él.

—Bien acabo de hablar con mi amiga Sierra, está en camino— le digo mientras Duncan se ríe del pobre muchacho, el chico solo se preocupa y con un rostro asustado, se va mirando a los costados…

—Deberías ser más amable con él…nos vio la fiesta pasada— menciono en susurros luego de haber terminado su café, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Ni tú ni yo debemos decir nada… Courtney…no debe saberlo, además ¿Cómo sabes que fue el quien nos vio? — le dije alterada, Courtney es mi mejor amiga y no voy a perderla por una estupidez que sucedió en una fiesta.

—No lo voy a decir…pero… ¿y si alguien más lo sabe?—me preguntaba él como queriendo que alguien más lo sepa, ¿es que Duncan está loco?

— ¡Nadie más lo sabe!— me alteré —Sabes debo irme, cierra la boca no creo que tú quieras perder a la princesa— _¿Eso salió de mi?..._bueno, Duncan quedo callado, y se rió al ver mi expresión, corrí hacia la parada del autobús, me olvide de las monedas…tendré que caminar, y mi casa queda a unas cuentas calles, que inteligente Gwen, pensé. Mi mente divagaba, eran las siete de la tarde pasadas, y el sol ya no estaba_, ¿acaso eso rimo?,_ como sea…mi mente divagaba, esa estúpida fiesta, pensé que sería buena idea emborracharme un poco, Duncan siempre lo hace y debo acarrearlo hasta su casa, ¿Por qué no probar?, Duncan y Yo borrachos, diciéndonos estupideces en un sofá…terminó en un beso, a la madrugada, no sé si había alguien, tampoco se si no había nadie…fue hermoso el beso, desde entonces tengo el horrible secreto de que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo…_¿eso es demasiado?_...pues para agregarle drama a mi propia vida, él es el novio de mi mejor amiga,¡ Novio que yo misma presenté!, una película de terror peor que la favorita de Duncan, ¿otra vez él en mi mente?, saquémoslo de allí…para mi suerte llegué a mi casa, mi madre me advierte de algo, no quiero escucharla subo rápidamente a mi dormitorio, veo mi celular, algo sentí que me faltaba, y allí estaba cuarenta y siete llamadas perdidas de Courtney, sí que es exagerada, así que la llame.

—Court ¿Qué pasa?—dije al oír su respiración, sí que es la reina del drama, ni siquiera me dijo hola, simplemente respiro como si estuviese en el juego del miedo.

—Gwen, he hecho algo horrible, cuando me refiere a horrible, es aun más horrible que Eva en el día de brujas pasado—decía al borde del llanto.

—Tranquila… ¿Qué sucedió?, todo tiene remedio—le dije, me da lástima para ella la vida es el triple de complicado que para cualquier ser normal.

—Engañe a Duncan, como tú eres amiga mía hace más tiempo, no debes decírselo, por nada…en serio Gwen…por nada—llorisqueaba, ¿Por qué engañaría a Duncan?, él es…deja de pensar en el novio de tu amiga, piensa en su problema…o quizás…no Gwen, debes pensar bien—¿Gwen?—preguntaba Courtney pues…yo me había quedado callado.

—Si…tranquila…no es tan grave…él puede haberlo hecho también ¿no?— Gran consejo genia, ahora Courtney lloraba.

— ¿CREES QUE LO HIZO? ¿SABES ALGO?, SÍ ES ASÍ LO MATO GWEN, Y NO ES UN CHISTE TENGO UN CUCHILLO BAJO MI ALMOHADA POR SI VIENEN LADRONES, PUEDO USARLO, APRENDÍ EN LOS VIDEOS DE YOUTUBE— gritaba ella, simplemente me aterré

— ¿Cuchillo debajo…?...lo que digo es que cualquiera lo hace, no te hagas tanto problema, si él no se entera, nadie debe saberlo, ¿no dicen ojos que no ven corazón que no siente?— pregunté…eso me sirve a mí al menos, pensé.

—Claro…ojos que no ven—decía ahora más calmada— El verdadero problema es con quien…—decía aun entre mas sollozos, me calle así proseguía, la duda me mataba—Con Heather…—lloraba aún más.

— ¿Con ella?, no sabía que tú eras…no es que tenga problemas pero…—dije entre risa, y ¿bronca?

—Pues NO lo soy ¿está claro?, fue una...un desliz, vino a buscar unas cosas, y…paso…no lo sé ¿sí?…necesito ayuda Gwen— dijo ella entre sollozos.

—Pero ¿Cómo paso?— dije intrigada y con ¿bronca?

—No lo sé, estaba aquí, me dijo unas cosas…no se…quise probar… no se Gwen—decía ahora ofendida por qué me meta.

—Sabes no es por…ponerle gracia al asunto, pero creo que Duncan se alegrara—pensé mientras leía el Twitter de Duncan.

—No es momento para estupideces—dijo ofendida—Debo colgar todavía tengo algo de tarea pendiente…—me decía ella ya calmada —Gracias Gwen eres la mejor…incluso mejor que yo—confesó, ven, Courtney es muy tierna cuando se lo propone.

—De nada…—le dije y ambas colgamos

Así que todos tienen secretos…pensé, pues…ahora Duncan era el engañado, y de gran manera, digo cualquiera se esperaría, lo mío y lo de él, ¿ o no?, pero lo de ella y Heather, me lo esperaba de Linds, ¿pero de Courtney?, la niña ni siquiera va a un baño público, y luego… está besándose con Heather… pero que divertido y jugoso chisme…recuerda Gwen…_**nada a Duncan**_, es el cumpleaños de Courtney dentro de poco…¿Qué otros secretos habrá escondidos?, bueno Gwen mejor dejas de pensar en ello, digo mejor pensar en cómo esconder el propio ¿no?.

**BUENO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA TEMÁTICA, PUSE RATED T POR LAS DUDAS ASI NO OFENDO A NADIE POR LAS COSAS QUE VAN A VENIR...ESPERO QUE YA SE IMAGINEN LOS SECRETOS DE TODOS, AVISO EL PRIMERO DE GWEN Y DUNCAN ES MUY OBVIO PORQUE ERA EL QUE IBA A DESENCADENAR LA SERIE DE SECRETOS. SE LO DEDICO A TODAS DEL FANDOM QUE SIEMPRE ME DEJAN REVIEWS Y QUE SON TAN ESPECIALES, COMO LILY, NIA, MIRE, ECLIPSE, A SANTANA QUE SE QUE ESTA TRISTE Y QUIERE DEJAR EL FANDOM , A ATHEARIS Y (NO QUIERO OLVIDAR A NADIE X ESO NO HAGO DEDICATORIAS...) SI OLVIDE A ALGUIEN JURO PONERLO EN EL PROXIMO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, AH Y VA A CAMBIAR EL POV DEPENDE DEL PERSONAJE. POR FA REVIEWS ^ ^.**

**SUERTE**


	2. Geoff

Geoff

Puedo dejar cuando yo quiera, debo mirar mis rodillas, debo concentrarme, no debo hacerlo, solo…una miradita, ¿sabes que no es real?, lo sé, pero quiero igual, le echaré una mirada, solo una, pequeña… minúscula…diminuta…ínfima, y allí estaba pensé en que harían los grandes filósofos, bueno mejor no…pensé en ¿Qué haría alguien más?, ¿Qué haría Duncan?

—_Lo haré es mi vida, ¿alguien tiene algún problema?— imaginé a Duncan con su peor cara amenazante._

Mejor alguien más…correcto, pensé en Noah el estúpido chico de mi clase de matemáticas.

—_Lo haré es mi vida ¿alguien tiene un problema?—_

Ok eso no lo haría, pero tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo…miré directamente, y allí estaba ese pequeño cartoncito, no quería hacerlo pero la fiesta pasada la pase tan bien, debía colocarlo, debajo de mi lengua, y caso resuelto, ¿alguien lo iba a saber?, no…luego Geoff estará en otra dimensión.

Lo tomé, que demonios, debajo de mi lengua, y comencé a tragar la saliva, estaba tomando LSD, lo mejor que me había pasado, cuando la tomaba estaba en otra dimensión, lamentablemente no estoy tan lúcido como antes, pero prefiero correr ese riesgo al de no conocerlo, se sentía tan bien, hacía una hora lo había tomado…comienzo a sentir una leve subida, mis ojos se marean, y todo es más divertido, más emocionante, las manchas del techo lo son, porque ahora se mueven, dentro de un rato…será lo mejor.

—Geoff— mi puerta, es Bridg, ¿Qué necesita?...me desesperó, probablemente mis pupilas estén muy dilatadas, si me dejará, mi madre se enterará, todo el mundo, nadie debe saberlo, y menos porque sabrán quien me la vendió, y todo será un horrible caos.

—Voy nena— dije sin pensarlo, ¿nena? ¿Quién soy Johnny Bravo?, una carcajada escapo de mi, Bridgette va a pensar que estoy loco, me puse unas gafas oscuras, taparán mis ojos, todo parecía derretirse, ¿Por qué tome una entera y no un cuarto?, no importa abre la puerta, la manija te sonríe, no le des importancia, ábrela, y allí esta Bridgette, me quiero reír, pero no puedo, se dibuja una sonrisa, y ella sonríe.

— ¿Vamos?—me dice, un poco asombrada, o eso veo yo.

— ¿A dónde?—preguntó asustado, no quiero salir, no quiero…y menos con ella….

—Hoy era el día que me prometiste venir a la marcha de la lucha contra el maltrato animal, toda la escuela la convencí, no puedes faltar…no siendo mi novio—dijo con esos ojos de cachorritos, de repente Bridgette tiene correa, y unas largas orejas, es como una cocker rubia, pero…con cara de humano, se dará cuenta pienso rápidamente y me concentró.

—Estaba bromeando, ya conoces el bromista John— dije y luego reí — Digo el bromista Geoff—repuse, ¿Quién demonios es John?, debería haberme asegurado antes de drogarme — ¿Si no por qué crees que traigo las gafas?—le pregunté y ella me abrazo, sentí que tocaba mis pulmones, una sensación algo extraña, nos dispusimos a caminar, como Bridg es ambientalista, no confía en los vehículos, y no sabe andar en bicicleta, así que caminamos, los arboles querían golpearme, pero no podía remediarlo, estaba con Brigd, o eso creía…quizás estaba con Duncan, y lo estaba agarrando de la mano, y van a pensar que somos ¡Gays!, así que lo solté, maldito Duncan se ríe de mi situación.

—¿Geoff que sucede?— pregunta ofendida, si se ofendió es Bridgette, o Duncan muy gay, no no…es Bridg, conserva la calma, y allí llegamos estaban todos, o eso veía yo, pero en un momento quería reírme, todos estaban abrazando un animal, ¿Qué era esto?, debía encontrar a Duncan y confesárselo, así me calmaría…¿Duncan?, quizás se ría de mi y hasta me gasta bromas, debo ir con alguien que sea de corazón puro ¿de dónde saque eso?, debo ir con Trent.

—Bridg…quiero…debo ir con Trent—dije al vislumbrar al chico tocar un pulpo de seis piernas, ¿probablemente era una guitarra? ¿yo estoy viendo objetos como animales? Con razón todos abrazaban uno, bueno concéntrate—Necesito hablarte— no podía evitar la risa.

—¿Estás bien?—me pregunto asustado dejando a su pulpo, Trent debe ser el único músico que no consume drogas, cerré los ojos un momento…había estrellas de colores, un lindo conejo que me sonreía con sus dientes grandes, que estúpido conejo, no puedo dejar de pensar en animales…de colores…animales brillosos bailando, en una discoteca, el dj monkey, come banana, banana…que palabra tan genial, ni sé porque le dicen banana, suena estúpido…banaba suena mejor— Geoff—me sacudió Trent, y allí lo vi, cierto, que estaba aquí por otra cosa.

—Estoy mal, necesito ayuda…no veo—le dije asustado.

— ¿Estas ciego?—preguntó desconfiado.

—No…bueno casi, digamos que veo cosas…que tu no podrías ver, veo…cosas que no están…veo…veo, ¿Qué ves?— me reí repetidamente y Trent solo respiró profundo y entre cerró los ojos.

— ¿Estas drogado?—me indagó, sabiendo la respuesta, si no nadie preguntaría eso, ¿imaginen que le digo que no?, Trent quedaría como el peor amigo, que divertido, hubiese dicho que no, esperen todavía no respondí…

—No—digo, que divertido.

— ¿Y qué te pasa?—dice ahora asombrado, así que le diré la verdad necesito ayuda urgente.

—Sí, estoy drogado, pero…nadie debe saberlo—le pedí apretujando su camisa, él me hizo soltarme, lo mire a los ojos, entonces se hicieron dos manchas enormes negras donde me meti y estaba girando como loco mirando relojes, ¿acaso entre a la máquina del tiempo?, debo dejar de divagar.

—Geoff creí que tu…—me dijo sabiendo mi pasado.

—Bueno…tuve unos problemas—le dije entre dientes.

—Si…entiendo—dijo siempre el comprensivo Trent, con mariposas en sus hombros cantando villancicos…seguro eso es parte de mi imaginación, me rio sabiendo que es muy divertido, y Trent entiende, me hace sentarme a su lado, y comienza a tocar una canción muy rara…psicodélica, veo colores, me tiro en el césped, que placer, una hormiga se mete en mi nariz, y fabrica una casa con hojas, donde vivirán por siempre con su hermosa hormiguita, abro los ojos el destellante sol que bueno, un solcito de otoño, y allí estoy relajado en mi césped, en mi colchón de césped mágico que me llevara a donde jamás habían ido…

—Geoff, Courtney preparó este discurso, debes leerlo lo prometiste—me dijo Bridgette, trague saliva y mire de reojo a Trent que tenía mi mismo rostro…¿Por qué prometo esa clase de cosas? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué lo olvido? Ah sí…

—Deberías leerlo primero para decirlo perfecto—guiñaba su ojo el siempre comprensivo amigo Trent, ni sé porque todavía soy amigo de ese malhumorado de Duncan…ah sí, porque es divertido.

—Claro dulce—le dijo mientras trataba de besarla y me mecía hacia delante.

—Bueno…supongo— dijo desconfiando, mi actitud era mucho peor, ya no tenía sentido de la hora, del tiempo que había pasado, de lo que escuchaba o veía, todo podía ser una visión, o podría ser real…yo no lo sabía, solo me quedaba confiar en Trent, que no estoy completamente seguro de que es Trent…podría ser Courtney esa perra no me dejaría en paz si lo descubre, es como los perros que huelen marihuana o drogas…así de insistente molesta y eficaz.

—No tengo ni idea de nada Trent, le diré a Bridgette que tengo algún virus…—dije tratando de levantarme pero Trent me detuvo.

—Bridgette te llevará al médico, o a tu casa diciéndole a tu madre, de todos modos se enteraran todos…de que eres drogadicto—me decía empujándome para que no me levante

—No soy adicto puedo terminar cuando yo quiera, ¿lo ves?, no me estoy drogando—dije y Trent dejo escapar una risa.

—Te lo leeré y lo memorizaras— me dijo, pero ¿de verdad creía que yo en este estado debía memorizar?, sin embargo lo leyó, unas cien veces, hasta que llego Bridg me tomo de la mano, y antes de que lo notara estaba delante de todos con el discurso en la mano, al frente de un semi circulo lleno de hippies, con animales, Duncan estaba de la mano de Courtney riéndose de mí, como me lo esperaba, Bridg confiando en que lo haré bien y el unicornio multicolor volador apuntándome con un arma, me alarmé y la gente también…

—Habla maldito—me apuntaba el unicornio.

Comencé a leer, cerrando mis ojos con miedo, no quiero morir en manos de un animal tan afeminado, solo leía no se que escribió Courtney, palabras complicadas para hacerme quedar mal, y el maldito unicornio, debe ser parte del staff de abogados, cuando terminé recibí aplausos dispersos, pero aplausos, Geoff se salió con la suya.

—Cuídate…—me terminó de amenazar el unicornio.

Mi día se volvió horrible, quería devolver, y comer, y quería ir a mi casa, maldita reunión, ¿nunca pensaba terminar?, y allí Brigd con un poco de decepción me habló.

—Si te daba tanta vergüenza como parecía…no lo hubieses hecho—y me tomaba las manos.

—Claro…bueno…ya sabes cómo soy yo…el vergonzoso John…digo Geoff—sonreí finalmente.

—Yo te llevo Geoff voy para casa y te dejo de pasada—me ofreció Trent con camioneta muy Hippie, como la de cualquier músico under.

—Genial… ¿pero cómo te irás tu?— le pregunte a Bridg que sonrió

—Que dulce siempre pensando en mi…me voy con Court y Duncan, descuida—me dijo besando mis labios, sonreí y me subí a la camioneta con Trent que me llevaba era genial ponía la mejor música, y el viaje era suave.

—Cuantos secretos…me pregunto que otros habrán…—dijo él…o…no…no lo sé.

**POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN!, ME RETRASE MUCHISIMO PERO ES QUE NO HABIA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA...COMO SEA, ¿LES GUSTO?...DE A POCO TODOS TIENEN SECRETOS Y SE IRAN DESCUBRIENDO, POR AHORA EL DE GEOFF...DE A POCO LA HISTORIA VA A IR HILANDOSE SOLA SI POR AHORA CREEN QUE PARECE UNA SERIE DE ONESHOTS DISPERSOS, PERO ES UNA HISTORIA QUE LUEGO SE IRA ARMANDO...ESPERO SUS REVIEWS GRACIAS X LEER Y DEJAR Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**SUERTE**


End file.
